You are my Sunshine
by mrguess
Summary: Taking that as a yes, he cleared his throat. And with the little voice that he had left, he began to sing. Oneshot, Sasusaku


**A/N:** I read too many tragic stories. Forgive me for getting carried away.

**_Disclaimer:_** I am an author of fanfics… it should be clear that I do not own Naruto or any other anime.

* * *

He coughed out blood. A deep gash in his shoulder bled profusely. He tried to move only to slightly winced as pain shot throughout his body. He decided to lean on the cherry blossom tree. He was wounded, but he didn't care. His main concern is the woman beside him. 

She seems to be asleep. Her ragged breaths indicating she was very weak. Like him, she was bleeding from an open wound in her stomach. From another person's point of view, they both appear to be nearing death. And they are, especially her.

"Sasuke-kun…," the woman softly said. He immediately looked at her to see if anything was wrong. Her emerald eyes appeared to lose its former brightness and her face looked weary. 'Bloodied and tired but still looking beautiful,' he said to himself.

"Shhh… Don't speak now. I sent Naruto ahead to get some help," he gently answered.

They had faced a strong opponent. Guess who it was? None other than his older brother. It was difficult. He fought him, fired up by the hate he had for so long. He succeeded, but it came with a price. And the price was her.

_'Why? Why her!'_ he screamed in his mind. She had protected him, took the katana for him. He was enraged, no one who hurt his precious blossom can live another day. He formed the Chidori and ended the life of the man he detested. Oh yes, he finally got the revenge he sought for… but why her?

She gasped and choked out blood. Yet, she smiled as if assuring him. His chest ached. No, not because of his wounds, but something deeper, something more painful. It hurt him to see her in so much pain. He tried to comfort her by putting his arms around her shoulders. They were both shivering, alone in the lonely forest.

_'Life is so unfair,'_ he thought bitterly. Months before, he had finally swallowed his pride and admitted his true feelings for his teammate. But this mission happened to come and no one can do it except them. _Why? Why us?_ He planned to propose to her but damn, this just had to happen.

"Sasuke-kun, are you afraid?" she managed to say before gasping for breath. He looked at her, unsure of what to say. Yes, he wanted to say, not because he was afraid of death but because he feared that he might not spend another day with her again.

"No," he decided to answer. '_I must be strong for her_,' he thought. "Are you?" he asked, curious of how she feels.

"Nope," she replied before coughing violently, "because… because… I'm with you."

Rain started to fall. First, it was just a soft drizzle and then harder. It seems the sky was crying for both of them.

Hot tears begun to stung his eyes. "_NO! I must not cry_,' he violently protested in his head. He held them back and turned to look at his love. She was in worse shape than he is because she managed to heal most of his injuries. She gave him a larger chance to live but he couldn't give her any.

There were so many things he still wants to do with her. Busy from their missions, they couldn't spend much time with each other. He regretted shunning her before when they were still young. He lost so much time thinking about revenge. He had loved her from the start, but he thought that it would only make him weaker.

But he slowly realized he can achieve nothing. He needs her. Without her by his side, life will be meaningless.

For awhile, there was nothing to be heard except their ragged breaths and the strong down pour of rain.

"Hey," she spoke in a very weak voice, alarming him. "Will you sing for me?" He stared at her in disbelief. "Please, Sasuke-kun. The song I used to sing for you."

She asked him to sing? He never attended parties for fun, never danced, never played a game, let alone, sing. But as he thought about it, the situation they were in, he couldn't refuse. He had rejected her for so long, longer than the time they are together as lovers. It was partly hi fault because he was too preoccupied with the thought of revenge.

"Promise me first…that you'll hold on until they arrive," he said. She looked at him, directly in his eyes. He had memorized every inch of her face, every detail of it. He can never forget such beautiful face.

"I… love… you," she replied weakly, coughing out blood. Some of blood dripped near the corner of her mouth but he gently wiped them away. She smiled.

Taking that as a yes, he cleared his throat. And with the little voice that he had left, he began to sing.

_You are my sunshine_

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are gray

You'll never know, dear

How much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

He finished. Silence. He looked at the woman he loved for so long. Her face looked serene, so angelic, she seems to be asleep. She broke her promise. Tears began to swell up again. But this time…this time…he let them fall.

A cry of anguish echoed throughout the night.

* * *

Years after, an ANBU staggered towards a cherry blossom tree. He was wounded, having fought three strong opponents but he won. He was after all, the captain. 

He leaned heavily against the tree, slowly sliding down. He removed his mask, which was a Wolf, feeling the cool night air. Laying down his bloodstained katana, he let out a sigh. He was in so much pain, his whole body covered in red. He was very weak and occasionally choking out blood. And yet he managed to smile.

His onyx eyes looked up to the starry sky. His tired-looking but still handsome face was reflected by the moonlight. Under the cherry blossom tree, he felt safe and he relaxed.

"Hey, I might finally join you up there," he whispered. He coughed, then he cleared his throat... and began to sing. The only sound was his weakened voice.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are great_

_You'll never know, dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

... and then there was none.

* * *

**A/N:** The song was supposed to be a happy one. Why did I use it for such a sad story? I actually don't know myself. Pls. leave a review. 


End file.
